


Silent support

by ZoeyMcRoyan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyMcRoyan/pseuds/ZoeyMcRoyan
Summary: “I’m useless Ori. Why can’t I do anything right? Why is Fili always so perfect?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to cheer me up.... 
> 
> I still have no beta reader, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes in there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and that you may feel better too afterwards!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you like. It is highly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The day had been long, and there was still so much work to do. Blessedly the dragon had no interest in books, but Smaug had damaged some of the walls of the library, and the books got in contact with some humidity.  
Some of the old texts were in an absolutely miserable state. There were so many of them, and he was only one dwarf. It had been Balin who had insisted that Ori should take care of the most important texts of their people instead of helping with the work to make Erebor inhabitable again.  
Ori wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it. Thorin had been right that they should see first to the everyday needs before taking care of books but on the other hand, the condition of the books was so precarious that they were about to lose vast parts of their history forever if they didn’t act immediately. Two hearts were beating in Ori’s chest now. He knew that every hand was needed in the living quarters upstairs but he was a scribe and historian, he also had a responsibility to preserve the history of his folk.  
It had been a heated debate between Thorin and Balin. Ori had just wished he could disappear. In the end, it had been Fili who had convinced Thorin, that this work was as important as the rebuilding of the living quarters. If the books were destroyed there was nothing they could do about it, but they could do the reconstruction without one dwarf, maybe a bit slower, but it would be done. If no one cared about the books now, they would be lost forever.

Ori shook his head. Everyone had excepted his work now. He worked hard, but that task seemed to be endless. There were just so many books. But he had started with the ones he could save and were in the worst condition.  
He smiled to himself. Today he had been able to finish his work on a chronic of the line of Durin. The book itself would not survive much longer, but he was able to copy its content. Once Erebor was adequately inhabited he would be able to bind the papers properly. But the material was safe for now.

Ori shook his head again. Today it was enough. He had done what he could, but now he needed a break. He was hungry, but the food wasn’t his goal right at this moment. On this lower level, he had found a natural hot spring. It originated in a beautiful cave with deep blue tanzanite stones all over the walls and the ceiling.  
The first-time Ori had set foot in here it had been midday, and it had been softly illuminated by natural light which was brought here with light wells and mirrors.  
The beauty of the place still made Ori speechless every time he entered it. It didn’t matter if it was illuminated by daylight or with the flickering warm yellow light of oil lamps.  
Ori needed this place. It was his safe haven. Here he could think of all he had been reading and working on. He could muse over his own thoughts and inspirations. Here he could think about all the things he wanted to write when he finally had the time again. It was the place he was able to dream of love, of his friend who he loved so dearly but never would be more than a friend. Ori wouldn’t be the first and certainly not the last dwarf who loved but whose feelings weren’t returned. It was this kind of unfulfilled longing, what had created the most significant poetry of his folk.  
Dwarves only loved once and then for their whole life. Ori had found this love, but it wasn’t returned. He would survive it, as long as he had the dwarf in his life. His love was alive, and that was a miracle in itself, for what Ori was great full. To ask more of the maker would be too much really.  
The quiet of the cave being surrounded by the glittering of the gemstones and laying in the warm, cosy water was amazing. It felt like being in a dream surrounded by starlight. Here all the old tales came to life in his mind and sometimes he could imagine how the tale of their journey would inspire generations of dwarfs. Ori still couldn’t really believe that he had been a part of it. That he had fought in a battle and survived. It had been a miracle, that the eagles had arrived just in time to save the king and his nephews. It had caused enough distraction that they had been able to turn what had looked like a hopeless situation into a victory.

When Ori reached the cave, he was surprised because he found it illuminated by some oil-lamps. When he entered, he heard heavy, ragged breathing. Someone was crying. Silently, not to disturb the other Ori entered the room. Maybe the other needed help.  
He rounded the corner and there set a slumped figure with his head on his knees and shaking with violent sobs, long brown hair hiding his face.  
Ori kneeled carefully beside him and lay a hand on his back rubbing in slow circles, murmuring comforting words.  
The physical contact startled the other, and he tensed but hearing Ori’s voice made him relax instantly.  
Ori just kneeled there, draping an arm around his friend comforting him. It felt like an eternity. Ori was feeling so helpless. He had no idea what had the other dwarf so upset. Just holding the other felt so insignificant. Ori wanted to make it all better. It hurt to see his friend like this. Usually, he was so carefree and happy. Always smiling radiantly and infecting everyone with it. When he entered a room, it didn’t take long until everyone was smiling.  
Ori didn’t know what to say for comfort, he just murmured phrases of comfort barely audible.  
Was his friend still mourning the red-haired elf? Had his feelings been more than just a crush? Had his friend so successfully fooled them all and made them believe it?

Finally, the other lifted his head and looked at Ori. He was a mess. His hair was tangled, and his eyes were red and puffy. Tears still running down his cheeks.  
Ori’s heart broke by seeing his usually happy and grinning friend so devastated. But he still was beautiful to Ori. There was nothing that could disfigure the dwarf in Ori’s eyes.

Yes, he was gorgeous and handsome, but underneath that outward beauty lay a treasure, only a few people would see behind the wild and reckless façade. Underneath lay a loving dwarf who cared deeply for friends and family and who was loyal to the core. If he were asked by family or friends, he would do everything he could, to full fill their wishes, even if it would kill him.  
Most people thought of him as naïve and a bit simple, but they were so wrong and highly underestimated him.

Ori reached out for the brunette, tenderly stroking some of the wild strands of hair out of the others face. His fingertips lightly caressed the others cheek, and he nuzzled into it, longing for the contact and protection.  
Ori opened his arms, and the other dwarf scooted over to him curling up on his lap like a frightened kitten, his head pressed into the crook of Ori’s neck, clinging to him for dear life.  
Ori closed his arms and held the brunette. He kissed the top of his head nuzzling the messy hair a bit.

“It’s ok, Kili! You are not alone! I’m with you!” He whispered, and the other just clung to him a bit more, still sobbing silently.

 

The two dwarves set huddled together for a long time. Finally, Kili stopped sobbing, and his breathing quieted. Ori thought the other had fallen asleep.  
He tenderly stroked Kili’s hair. What had happened that had upset his friend that much? There were only two things what could have done that. One made his heart ache, but he would endure it. It was either that Ori hadn’t realised how heartbroken his friend really was over the rejection from the red-haired elf or it had something to do with his brother and the king. Thorin loved his younger nephew to now end, but Kili never felt accepted like Fili was. He was always compared to his older brother, he thought that he had to live up to his example but never could.  
It was a pity really. No one seemed to notice that the two brothers were so different as day and night. Kili’s strength was so different from his brothers. Fili was calm and rational usually very thoughtful, all the attributes much suited for an heir to the throne.  
Kili was seen as carefree, wild and reckless. He could be, and it wasn’t a bad thing, not at all. He wasn’t so much reckless but more spontaneous and maybe not as thoughtful as Fili, but his reactions were sincere and honest. Kili had difficulty’s hiding his feelings, what could be a problem sometimes. When Kili had an idea, he was full of passion and energy to get it done and yes he sometimes acted a little too quick…. But Ori loved that. It was so intoxicating when Kili got invested in an idea. He could inspire everyone and get them hooked on a plan. He was the soul of a group; he could cheer others up and spread positive energy even in the direst of situations. It had been Fili’s strength and loyalty and Kili’s charisma and positive energy which had gotten the company through the devastating time of Thorin’s gold- sickness. Yes, Fili was the leader, but Kili was the pillar which supported it.  
But no one seemed to see Kili’s individual strength. Kili could be a leader himself, but he would be an entirely different kind than Thorin or Fili were.

A soft whisper in his ear caught Ori’s attention. “I’m useless Ori. Why can’t I do anything right? Why is Fili always so perfect?”

Ori pushed Kili a little away to look him in the eyes and stroked the others face tenderly. The sadness in the chocolate brown eyes nearly broke Ori’s heart.  
Ori wasn’t really aware that he was speaking and definitively not what he was whispering: “No Kili! You are perfect as you are!” He leant forward softly kissing the brunet.  
When their lips met Kili stiffened, and panic gripped Ori. What had he done! He had promised himself to never risk his friendship with Kili over his true feelings for him. He needed the brunet in his life! Oh, Mahal! He couldn’t lose him, because of a stupid mistake!  
He was supposed to comfort his friend and not to take advantage of his distress!

Ori pulled away, his eyes downcast and he was shaking. What could he do to fix this? His heart was racing; panic was constricting his throat. Stars were dancing in front of his eyes. He was probably hyperventilating.

A soft hand caressed his cheek and pulled his chin up. His gaze met soft brown eyes. A small smile played around Kili’s lips, and it reached his eyes.  
He leant his forehead against Ori’s, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, never stopping to stroke his cheek, gliding slowly to his neck and holding him.  
“I love you, Ori!” he whispered hoarsely. “You are always there for me. You see me…- I don’t know what I would do without your support!”  
Kili shifted, and their lips met again in a soft and loving kiss.  
Ori’s mind was blank. He could just feel and relax into the kiss. All his feelings the love and the admiration, the respect he felt for the other dwarf finding its away into that kiss.

When they broke apart Ori looked at Kili with wonder, he still couldn’t grasp what was happening here.  
Kili still smiled softly. The traces of pain still visible but over it, there was a new strength and passion gleaming in the brunette’s eyes.  
“I’m so glad you feel the same! I was so afraid that I would lose you as a friend if I would admit my feelings towards you…” Kili trailed off. “Without you? I can’t be without you, Ori! I feel like that you are the only one who really knows me, who believes in me. You are always strong when I’m not. You don’t think I’m stupid, reckless and what else my family thinks about me. You are my friend…”  
Now Ori smiled and kissed the top of Kili’s nose. “Yes, Kili. I love you too, and you are my friend and if you want even more!” Ori blushed, and Kili’s smile brightened, his eyes radiant like sunlight. Ori cleared his throat: “You are perfect as you are! And don’t let them tell you otherwise! You are not your brother or uncle! Actually, I’m glad you aren’t!” Kili cocked his head. “Why?” Ori chuckled, “because I fell in love with you, not with your brother or uncle!”  
Kili laughed and kissed him. The cheerful sound was music to Ori’s ears.  
“Maybe we should do, for what you have come here and take a bath?” Kili asked huskily, with mischief in his eyes. Ori blushed deeply. Kili laughed and got up to undress.


End file.
